


Aim for the Wall

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2013 collection [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: summerpornathon, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens have invaded, the world as they know it is basically over. Which means that Gwaine is bored out of his mind with nothing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim for the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerpornathon. The challenge was "post-apocalyptic" or "fuck or die." ;)
> 
> This is substantially different from the version I submitted; I've edited a bit and added around 500 words.

The problem with the world ending was that everything was just so _boring_. Power lines down, communications satellites adrift in space, no gas to run the trains or cars… Yeah, sure, sometimes there were the few alien stragglers that decided to hang around and use humans for their main sport, but for the most part trying to eke out an existence on the devastated earth was absolutely tedious.

Aside from risking life and limb to find food, there really wasn't much to do in the day other than look up at the ceiling. Gwaine knew that ceiling inside out by now, had counted all the cracks and even noticed whenever a new one appeared. He was also pretty proud of the one spot on the wall that had a large glob of come still stuck to it. He stared at it whenever he wanted to bask in how awesome his sexual prowess was, which was actually often these days simply because there was nothing else to do.

He startled upright when the heavy door creaked open. Merlin stepped inside and bolted the door to their safe house shut behind him. "I saw one of those aliens using an iPhone!" 

Gwaine grinned at him. "Did you ask to make a call?"

Humorously, Merlin blushed. "No, not using like that. Using like… uh, remember that time Gwen forgot to lock the door to her apartment and we all walked in on her with the phone between her legs?"

That got Gwaine to laugh, probably louder than he had in a long time. The image of an alien with the exact same embarrassed look on its face as Gwen, stammering some sort of explanation of how the phone just _happened_ to fall between her legs and she just _happened_ to not be wearing any underwear… 

Merlin looked more shocked than amused, but that was understandable too. Gwaine opened his arms and motioned Merlin to come sit next to him on the mattress. "So how was your day?"

"Oh, y'know. Raided some abandoned houses. Walked over the corpses of children. Saw an alien masturbating with an iPhone." 

"Sounds fun. I stared at the ceiling all day. I'm dying of boredom." Gwaine waggled his eyebrows at Merlin. "Think we can do something to brighten both our days?"

"Again?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm _dying_ of boredom. Literally dying. If you don't fuck me, I'll end up dead."

"If we keep fucking this often, I might die instead," Merlin mumbled, but then he shrugged and began stripping his clothes off. "Gotta get that image of the alien out of my head somehow."

"That's the spirit!" Gwaine's clothes joined Merlin's on a pile on the floor. He pulled Merlin into his arms and gave him a proper welcome-home kiss. He wasn't really in any rush to get off. Being bored all the time had taught him the true value of foreplay: more time got wasted.

Honestly, he didn't know how he'd have survived without Merlin. He shuddered to think of how being stranded with Arthur would have gone. Then he started shuddering properly as Merlin moved his kisses a lot further down.

"You know what I miss?" Merlin said suddenly, just before he did anything really interesting with his mouth.

Gwaine groaned. "Porn?"

"No. Lube. I mean, rimming is fine and good, but I'd really like to do this with less friction." 

Merlin had a point there, but he really was a right champion at rimming by now. Gwaine moaned when that wonderful tongue pressed down just under his balls, then traveled further, licking the ring of muscle. Pleasure jolted up his spine, making his toes curl. Then Merlin poked his tongue inside, just a hint of what was to come, and Gwaine couldn't stop his back from arching slightly.

"More," Gwaine said, and reached for Merlin's hand so he could lick Merlin's fingers, get them nice and wet. Merlin let out a soft breath -- he had never been loud in bed, and the alien invasion seemed to have stopped even the cursory moans -- and pulled his hand back.

That first finger inside Gwaine managed to miss his prostate, but the slight grin on Merlin's face meant he probably knew that. 

"Get on with it," Gwaine said, punctuating his order by clenching. 

Merlin retaliated with a very gentle tap. "I thought you were bored. Enjoy the moment."

Unfortunately, Gwaine never did have a lot of patience. Before he could complain further though, Merlin leaned in and sucked on Gwaine's balls, all while properly moving his fingers. Gwaine's head fell backwards and he caught sight of that spot on the wall. Maybe this time.

"Need something a bit more substantial though," Gwaine said. "I need something really big to help pass the time."

That made Merlin sputter, and that could have been dangerous because his teeth grazed Gwaine's sensitive skin, but Merlin was an expert at dealing with dangerous situations. He pulled back completely, wonderful mouth and fingers and all, and chuckled into his mouth to muffle the sound. 

"Hey, no laughing! More fucking!" Gwaine didn't really care though, because his other goal in life these days -- aside from hitting that spot on the wall -- was to lighten Merlin's mood.

Merlin smiled at him, gave him a brief kiss on the mouth, then gripped Gwaine's legs. "Got it, got it."

He finally, finally thrust into Gwaine, and yes, he missed the many, many, many jars of lube that they used to have in their apartment, but Merlin always paced himself to make Gwaine almost completely forget that there was something different. 

Gwaine felt the orgasm building under his skin, and he used his legs to urge Merlin faster and angle their bodies _just so_. Gwaine gripped his cocked and started pumping. This time, he'd be able to--

His breath stuttered and his eyes shut automatically, and there it was, that fleeting moment of absolute bliss, fire pouring through his veins and causing stars to flash in his mind.

Gwaine lay limp for a moment, trying to catch his breath, all while Merlin continued to thrust into him. When he finally had the energy to, he began meeting Merlin's thrusts and flexing, urging him on. 

He'd probably never get tired of feeling Merlin coming inside him, or of watching Merlin's face as he succumbed to the pleasure.

Merlin huffed and fell forward, doing his best to avoid crushing Gwaine. He kissed Gwaine's chest as he crawled further up the bed, murmuring incomprehensible words while Gwaine stroked his hair.

That probably killed like half an hour.

Merlin snuggled into Gwaine's embrace and pulled a sheet over them. Gwaine wondered if he should mention the stickiness sticking to his chest and sliding out of his ass but decided against it. The sheets were already a mess anyway.

A quick glance at the wall showed that he'd completely missed his target. Oh well, maybe next time.

"I'm so glad you're here with me," Merlin said. "Honestly, I don't know how I'd have survived without you."

Gwaine tightened the embrace. "I know what you mean."

They lay in silence for a moment.

"Do you think that alien was trying to make a long distance call?"

Merlin burst out laughing, and Gwaine thought that made the day pretty productive.


End file.
